Harry Potter Soundtrack: Harry and Ginny
by xyourgrammarsucksx
Summary: Another soundtrack drabble. I don't own Harry Potter.


Okay, here are the rules:

Put your iPod or other music player on shuffle.

For 10 songs, write a drabble relating to the song.

You may ONLY use the pairing that you choose.

You only have the length of the song to write and edit the drabble

You have to use the songs in order-no skipping around

My pairing is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

I do not own Harry Potter

They Don't Know About Us by One Direction

Harry

Harry stared at his sheets as Ron went on about his sister.

"You know, she doesn't seem too upset about breaking up with Dean," he commented. Harry shook his head.

"Yeah...now maybe she'll stop dating for a while," he said, reclining against his headboard.

"Yeah, maybe."

If only Ron knew.

My Little Girl by Tim McGraw

Ginny

Mr. Weasley looked a Ginny. She held her breath, waiting for his verdict.

"I think," he said slowly, "that you should do whatever you think is right."

"But what about Ron?" she protested. "He's way too overprotective!" Her father shook his head. "Honey...Ron doesn't run your life, though he may try. Y-you're...growing up. You can...you can make your own decisions. And if Harry is a decision that you think is right, then I don't have any objections."

She sighed. She could see how hard it was for her father to say that.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still your little girl."

Don't You Want Me by Glee Cast

Harry

Harry leaned against the castle wall. Irritation was apparent on his face. Ginny stood with her arms crossed in front of him. "It's not right!" she said. He rolled his eyes. "So, what? You've changed your mind?" She nodded slowly. "I still love you. But...I need to live my life for a bit." Harry stared down at her. "I don't believe you."

"What?" she cried. "What do you mean? I'm _not _lying."

"Yeah. Okay."

"I'm not!"

Harry turned away from her and walked down the hall.

5 O'Clock by T-Pain ft. Lily Allen

Ginny

Ginny watched Harry sleeping. He had fallen asleep with his glasses on, and they were pushed up his face. She looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It read 5:00. She sat beside him, and reached to take his glasses off. As she set them on the table, he stirred. He opened his eyes. "Ginny? W-what are you doing here?" he yawned. Ginny pulled her legs up onto the bed.

"Couldn't sleep."

This Town by Ministry of Magic

Harry

"Come on," Harry whispered. Ginny looked at him, doubt clear in her eyes.

"What if they catch us?" she whispered back.

"They won't. We won't be gone long," he assured her. "Just think of it as a mini vacation, yeah?"

Ginny nodded.

"Let's go. We're getting out of this town for a little bit."

Womanizer by Britney Spears

Ginny

Ginny glared at Harry as he flirted with about five girls at once. She knew that no one could know about them. But still, he didn't have to act like an idiot. And even if they _weren't _together, about a dozen girls had now flocked around him. What kind of a man flirted with so many girls at once? Most girls would say a womanizer. Ginny knew the real answer, though.

A Potter.

Somebody That I Used To Know by Glee Cast

Ginny

Ginny and Harry stood in front if each other, arms crossed.

"I've seen you flirt with all those other girls!" she cried.

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "It doesn't _mean _anything!" he yelled back.

"It means something to _me!_" Ginny said, tears forming in her eyes.

"This-this secrecy...I can't do it. It's too hard. The other girls, the other guys..." Harry mumbled, his hair sticking straight up.

"What then? Do we tell people?" she said, thinking that was impossible.

He shook his head. "We can't do that either. We just..." he sighed. "We need a break from each other. Until we can go public."

She knew it was inevitable, but it still made her eyes burn.

She nodded slowly and turned towards the door.

He didn't try to stop her.

A Perfectly Good Heart by Taylor Swift

Harry

Harry watched Ginny from afar. He knew he had broken up with her. He had ended it. But he hadn't wanted to. But the secrecy of it all was taking it's toll on both of them. He could see the pain in her eyes when she looked at him. And it was killing him.

Saturday Night by Hilly + Hannah

Harry

Harry walked through the door of the party. Lights flashed and music pumped. There were tons of teenagers all crowded together, but he was only looking for one. He strained his neck as people bumped into him and nearly trampled him. Finally he spotted Ginny, leaning against a wall. He pushed his way through the crowd until he reached her. She watched him.

"Hey," he yelled over the music. She nodded back.

"You wanna dance?" he asked.

Ginny smiled and took his hand.

Missing You by Starkid

Ginny

They sat outside of the building, away from the party. Harry leaned forward and looked out over the garden.

"I-I missed you." Ginny mumbled.

"I missed you too." he replied.


End file.
